Summer Writin'
by knittingchampionofnarnia
Summary: Letters written between The Marauders and Lily and themselves over a summer, please read and reveiew flames are totally welcome. Please click the link. Completed...Sadly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, I'm sorry

A/N: I love you if you review

Key-

**James**

_Lily_

Sirius

_Remus_

_**Peter**_

On With the Fanfic:

**Sirius,**

**How are you mate? Probably not too good with Regulus snooping about. Things around here are fine, Jackie got engaged, and I feel horrible about it.**

**Ask why and you may not live to see tomorrow.**

**But anyway, I need your company this summer, maybe you can come down in July or August. I'm so bored all ready. And I assume you feel the same way.**

**Respondes s'il te plait,**

**Your French Speaking Friend:**

**PRONGS!!!!!! (James)**

James,

I'm suckish as you predicted, tell Jackie I'm happy for her, and why on earth do you feel so bad about the situation.

I can live with consequences.

I'd be very happy to come whenever most convenient cough in a week when my parent s go on a vacation cough.

SO BORED FEEL LIKE CRYING!

Respond if you please,

Your English Speaking Friend:

PADFOOT!!!!!! (Sirius)

_James,_

_Petunia is being very annoying, and so I decided that I would write to somebody._

_You were the only address I could find, so don't feel like I'm doing this because of "intimacy" How's your summer so far._

_Mine:_

_My mom picks me up late because Petunia's small, week, insufficient bladder_

_I get home to find Rose isn't there_

_Petunia declares she has a boyfriend named Vernon and she's inviting him over the weekend_

_I get mad because I don't have a "date" to bring to dinner_

_I scream something I didn't mean about a certain person… not intended to be questioned in your reply_

_Rose comes in just as I'm screaming the above_

_They team up and torture me until I came upon enough sense to go upstairs._

_I then start writing this letter._

_I'll write you as soon as you write me,_

_Lily Evans_

**Dearest Lily Flower,**

**I would think nothing of the sort, intimacy HA as if.**

**Ok maybe I was hoping for some…**

**In order:**

**HAHA has Petunia ever not made it to the bathroom?**

**Rose is the one that gives you the Coke shirts right?**

**Vernon? snorts guys name and smiles at fortune of sexy name**

**I'd get a ride down to be your date.**

**Well, I'm asking anyway, WHO WHO WHO! SOMEONE YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIKE?**

**HAHA your sister catches you in the misted of spilling a deep secret about moi perhaps?**

**You didn't have immediate sense I am SHOCKED!**

**Well even though you only wrote me because I was the only address you could find I love you anyway.**

**James**

A/N: please review I love you all if you review. Flames are most certainly welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this is for fun… ok, maybe I was pressured by my friends into writing this… runs in triangles DON'T KILL ME KATY!!!!!!

A/N: Boo!

I like reviews you all know that:

Key:

**James**

_Lily_

Sirius

_Remus_

_**Peter**_

On With the Fanfic:

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I need your advice and fast, my mum wants me to invite some 'new' friends over to the house.**_

_**I had to lie and tell her I had made new friends because she didn't approve of James and Sirius, so now I need friends, and fast.**_

_**I'm so worried she'll find out I was lying.**_

_**Please help**_

_**Your desperate friend,**_

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

_Dear Peter,_

_I always found lying to be petty, and frankly I don't blame you mum, they aren't the best bunch to hang about._

_But since you are desperate:_

_Invite Laura, Me, and Lola, and invite Remus also. We are a good bunch and we won't drop cakes on you mum's head._

_Your being yelled at by her mum because her bloody owl flew in through the kitchen window friend,_

_Lily Evans_

_**Dear Remus,**_

_**In a desperate attempt to show my mum that I am not a COMPLETE failure in choosing friends I was wondering if you along with Laura, Lily, and Lola would like to come to my house over next weekend (I checked to make sure it wasn't a full moon weekend or aftermath.)**_

_**Please RSVP!!!!!!**_

_**I need this opertunity**_

_**You evermore desperate friend,**_

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

_Dear Lily,_

_How's your summer been so far? Mine's been… okay._

_You know with the whole werewolf stuff life's never really ok._

_But anyway, have you received an invitation to Peter's house, he sent me one and I wanted to know if you were going so I could make my decision._

_GTR (I love that: Got to run) literally, my mum's about to break down my door with a shovel so I'll talk to you later._

_You friend,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Dear(est) Remus,_

_Mine stinks, yours is probably much worse but when your sister hates you because your owl is flying about menacingly and just because you exist…_

_I dunno I think we're kinda tied._

_Yes, I did, in fact I gave him the idea to choose you, me, Lola, and Laura._

_I'm brilliant sometimes._

_So are you… good luck with that shovel, may I ask why?_

_Your concerned for your health friend,_

_Lily (must we use last names?)_

A/N: Ok, so my mom actually was going knock the door down with a shovel so I wanted to add that!

Reviewers:

HuNtYb4HuNtErInA: THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T READ MY STORY!

xxemeralds4everxx: Thanks, I hope you liked these.

moony07: Thank you very much for that Spell-check, and your review, I hope enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r: I Luv U, U Luv Me, And I know U won't sue me, cause we all know that I'm only a wanna beeeeeeeee! Won't u say that u luv me?

**Author's Note: **sorry about the delay but I'm sick today and these take like five minutes, so I decided: what the hay?! I'll update Summer Writing!

**Key: **(I do this for my own benefit!)

**James**

_Lily_

Sirius

_Remus_

_**Peter**_

_Dear James,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to reply, I had a nasty business to attend to of planning a way to get out of my insane house._

_Well anyway, would you really?????????????????????????_

_I know we don't know each other too well and the only much we know of each other is yelling, but would you actually come down here and pretend to be my date???????_

_I am willing to bargain with you!!!!!!!!!_

_4 days to answer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Your desperate friend,_

_Lily Evans!_

**Dear Lily,**

**I was starting to get worried, (maternal tone) DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! (end maternal tone) but anyway, of course I would come down and be your date, it'd be my honor.**

**But of course there is a price, when we go back to school you must share a kiss with me that lasting more than 5 seconds. You have one day to respond or you have no date for the dinner.**

**Have fun.**

**JAMES**

_Dear James,_

_Come as soon as you get this, I know that you recently you turned 17 so I've sent you a picture of our house so you can apparate to it._

_Me sending you this picture explains that I agree to your terms, so please come ASAP!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

**Dear Sirius,**

**I am about to apparate to the amazing, absolutely stunning Lily Evans' house. Don't ask how the offer came about, lets just say that I was the only address she could find, well anyway, when we go back to school Miss Lily Evans will have to kiss me for more than 5 seconds!!!!!! Can you believe it?**

**I can't.**

**Oops I'm gonna be late!**

**Prongs**

Dear James,

Where am I when all the good stuff happens??????

You gettin' cozy w/ Lily huh?

Does this mean I can't come?????

Well anyway WOOT lily's gonna have ta' kiss ya!

WOOT WOOT runs around screaming Toga

Padfoot

P.S. what's a toga?

**Sirius,**

**You will still come in July do not fret fellow marauder!**

**I don't know what a toga is, but I will make sure to ask Lily.**

**Prongs**

**Author's Note: **Hi, Sorry about this chapter being so short, next one will be better and I will put together more writing thingies, to introduce a friend of Lily's so that she doesn't only have Remus and Peter to talk to !Shudders!

**Loyal Readers:**

**Moony07: **Thanks for the review, and I like that part too, my favorite part actually, when it's not happening to me.

**HuNtYb4HuNtErInA: **Then stop whining and get a good firm grasp on things!!!

**xxemeralds4everxx: **Thanks for the review.

**More good reads by InkGothical:**

**InkWords: **Only if you've read InkHeart AND InkSpell by Cornelia Funke

**Rising Up: Lily and James Year 1: **I live in the Lily and James era, this is mainly written by me and co-written by my Harry Potter bffle Olivia. So please read it, we got like two reviews, and they were both my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own it, I don't own Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, or any of them, nor do I own the manuscript of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. But Lily's muggle friend and her wizarding friend is both mine. MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

Hi, I've missed you all, but I just hadn't gotten around to typing this yet, I'm sorry, but I've updated yay pour moi!!!!

**Key:**

**James**

_Lily_

Sirius

_Remus_

_**Peter**_

**Clara**

**On With The Fanfic:**

_Clara,_

_OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK I'VE BEEN UNDER THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!!!!!!!_

_James Potter is coming to my house to be my date for my sister's wedding, and when we get back to school I have to kiss him! FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS!_

_(runs around in triangles) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Write me, I'm gonna need help!_

_Lily_

**Lily, **

**Can people send imperious curses through the mail? Because you definitely seem like you've been under one, I MEAN JAMES POTTER?!?!?!?!?! Remus Lupin is one thing, but JAMES POTTER! I mean SIRIUS BLACK would have been better, what were you thinking?**

**FIVE SECONDS OF A KISS!!!!! That should be amusing, OMG, I'm so sorry for you, I have to go, but I have one piece of advice: Dance with him, it tears away from conversation and I heard he's a great dancer!**

**Clara**

Lily,

How's ol' Jamesie behavin'? Just say the word and I will give him a… out time mahoosit when he gets back! Ok! Well tell him to write me I wanna know about muggle-ish stuff!

Sirius

_Sirius,_

_You do realize that:_

_A -it's called a time out_

_And_

_B- I'M A MUGGLE!_

_Lily_

Lily,

Silly Lily, I know that you're a muggle but you always make me feel so stupid when I ask you things about muggle life.

TELL JAMES TO WRITE!!!!

Sirius

_Sirius,_

_You are stupid_

_Guess who!_

**Lily,**

**OMG hi! Okay I broke away from my mom's fun dishwashing experience, because for homework in muggle studies we're supposed to do this muggle thing where we don't use magic to clean!**

**Sirius just wrote me saying something about you calling him stupid, I know he is, but you can't just say that!**

**Anyway… just ignore James the whole ceremony and then when you get to the reception talk, make civil conversation, answer and questions he has about muggles with no attitude(for fear of causing ruckus)**

**And then dance. But don't suggest anything act bored and let him suggest it, d'accord?**

**OMG GO AWAY MOM! She's reading over my shoulder and now she's yelling at me to cuumvac the house. What's a cuumvac?**

**Clara**

_Clara,_

_Thanks for the advice, he arrived and then the letter did so he read over my shoulder… oy that was fun then he pointed and laughed when you didn't know what a vacuum was, that's what it's called by the way. And he's agreeing to most your advice, so I think, for once, I'll take it._

_Lily_

**Lily,**

**I'm in your living room.**

**James**

_James,_

_You do realize your wasting paper right?_

_Lily_

**Lily,**

**So?**

**James**

_James,_

_You annoy me._

_Lily_

_Remus,_

_You know how to control James right? Well if you have any tips please tell me!!!!_

_DESPERATE FRIEND_

_Lil'_

_Dear Lily,_

_I actually gave up on controlling James a while ago once I realized it was a lost cause. The teachers give him detention, but that obviously doesn't work…_

_I HAVE AN IDEA! If you're willing to try… but you may not like the idea._

_The only reason he bothers you is to know that he is the King Kong of Hogwarts, once he has you (girlfriend or kiss or something) he'll know that. So maybe if you just try, he might leave you alone._

_Remus_

_Remus,_

_Do you realize how stupid that is??? IF I KISS JAMES WE'LL BE A COUPLE AND HE'LL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! Wait… how do you know about King Kong? Nevermind! I will never understand the inner workings of boys will I?_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_It's not stupid it's blood, sodding brilliant._

_He will so leave you alone, because he will have in his mind set the idea that he is KING KONG OF HOGWARTS!_

_I don't know James used the metaphor not me!_

_Remus_

_James,_

_How do you know about King Kong?_

_Lily_

**Lily,**

**You've been talking to Remus havn't you?**

**Well in any matter, my mom went all muggle on us last year and was like "I RENTED MOOOOOOOOOVIES" and King Kong was one of them, closely followed by Bye Bye Birdie in which Albert Peterson describes himself as "The King Kong of the music world" Hence the metaphor.**

**James**

**Lily,**

**I find it very unattractive when you stick your tongue out at me from across the room, please stop. I do not like to think of you in such an unattractive light.**

**James**

**A/M: **

Hey all! I had a great vacation and am back by popular request (with longer chapters) I hope it didn't confuse you. But when Lily and James had one liners they were sending them to each other across the room. Please R&R pour moi and sorry about the change of penname I hope I didn't confuse you, if I don't get a review from half of you I'm PMing you guys.

**Faithful Readers:**

**KrazyCandy- **YAY POUR TOGAS! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**james-s2-lily- **I'm glad you like it, I get a big kick out of it myself.

**Aliki-** Thanks I am weird so… WEIRD IS GOOD!

**Moony07- **YAY! Longer chapter, it wasn't as long as it could have been but… I needed to update.

**Roasted Snow- **Desperate? Pfft, nawwww she only invited the boy she thinks she hates (but in truth loves) to her house to be her date for her sister's wedding. Not desperate at all! Thanks for your review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

We know I don't own it.

**A/M:**

OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feel free to smack me in your reviews. And I have just realized that in the beginning it wasn't Petunia's wedding Lily was inviting James to it was simply a dinner… but I like the wedding idea better-er.

**Key:**

**James**

_Lily_

Sirius

_Remus_

_**Peter**_

**Clara**

_**Anne**_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I heard you're home for the summer vacations, I can't wait to see you sometime.**_

**_I also heard that Petunia is getting married, do you remember when we used to make fun of her all the time together? I do. I miss you and I really wish you'd reply to my messages, but I never get anything back. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay in town with you, but my dad got a job in Bristol. But I may be able to come down for Petty's wedding!!!! We were invited! I wonder if she told you. Please reply._**

_**Anne**_

_Dear Anne,_

_I am home, as always during the summers. And yes Petunia's getting married to a sausage of a man named Vernon Dursley, soon Petunia will be Petunia Evans Dursley. The thought makes me laugh every time. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**HI!!**

**I'm Lily's annoying friend, James. I've taken this piece of paper from her and now she is giving me this really evil look, she has a wand and she WILL USE IT!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! No!!!!! Not the cruciatos curse!!!! Anything but that!! Oh… hehe… you're a muggle… WHOOPS//////////////////////////////////////////////////**

_JAMES PLEIADES POTTER!!!!!!! Sorry Anne, I have a bug to terminate. I'll write you later, or see you at the wedding, maybe you can come and sleepover the night before!_

_Lily/////////_

**And JAMES!!!**

**A/M:**

Hi sorry for the shortness of it. But I had to update even if it sucked.

Please to not kill me.

InkGothical who wants Reviewicals!

**Review Replies:**

**Tm7: **Thanks, sorry for the delayed update. It won't happen again I promise.

**Bookish0273:** Sirius runs away and stays with James and his parents not James. LOL, I actually havn't decided what age they are, but it's a possibility that they're still fifteen. I think that's what it is… (creating this as I go along) But thanks for that. And thanks for saying this was interesting!!!! I try to make Lupin sound… Lupin-esque.

**Roasted Snow:** I just thought that the wasting paper idea was funny, it just came to me.

**Now pls go review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Um…(lifts hand for promt) I don't own Mary Botter oh wait…I don't own Harry Potter…never mind…**

**A/M: Hey all, I just posted a oneshot a lil while ago, called A Distant Melody, if you could read and review it would be pretty cool…**

**On with the fanfic:**

_**Lils,**_

_**Finally you've responded!**_

_**What the bloody hell was that in your last letter?**_

_**What's the cuciatomas curse? And what's up with 'she has a wand and she will use it?'. I can't wait to meet this guy, he seems like he gets on your nerves…**_

_**Well I have to go, DRESS SHOPPING! I wish you were here we could shop together.**_

_**I can't wait to see you again, I miss you so much.**_

_**Anne**_

_**Oh and also: What's a muggle?**_

_Anne,_

_JAMES IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY I _WILL _CRUICIO YOU!_

**Lily, I can't believe you haven't told your friend about your ma secret**

_James, I can't believe you let Sirius tell Sev about Remus' 'fury little problem'_

**Lily, I can't believe you call him SEV!**

_James, I can't believe you snogged a Slytherine._

**Lily, I can't believe you still remember that!**

_James, well of course, I do, it was your first snog._

**Lily, I've snogged every girl in the castle with the exception of the ugly ones of course.**

**Oh, damn. Sorry Anne, Lily'll get back to you soon but I just hit a really bad nerve with her. I'm a complete idiot.**

**James and Lily.**

_James called me ugly._

**James,**

**You are a…words cannot describe you! YOU PRICKLY, TOERAG OF A HORRID PERSON!**

**Clara**

**Clara,**

**Do you really think I meant to call Lily ugly? I mean for Merlin's sake, I LOVE HER!**

**James**

**James,**

**WOAH! Didn't see that coming…so when are you going to tell her?**

**Clara**

**Never.**

**YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO YOURSELF!**

**I've hid it from her for the past 5 years I can handle 2 more and then we don't ever have to see each other again.**

**Oh come on James you know it won't be like that.**

**I refuse to tell her, I'm not good enough for her.**

**Lily,**

**I've just finished a long banter with James and I must say that you have to take it easy on him, I just can't say why, I will have him tell you instead.**

**Clara**

_**Lly,**_

_**Ths s cd, m sstr s spng n m, I cn't wt t mt jms, h sms s frndl I mst g bt whn y fgr t ths cd wrt m bck sing t.**_

_**Nn**_

_James, can you figure this letter out?_

_**Lly,**_

_**Ths s cd, m sstr s spng n m, I cn't wt t mt jms, h sms s frndl I mst g bt whn y fgr t ths cd wrt m bck sing t.**_

_**Nn**_

_Lily_

**Lily,**

**It says:**

_**Lily,**_

_**This is code, my sister is spying on me, I can't wait to meet James, he seems friendly. I must go but when you figure out this code write me back using it.**_

_**Anne**_

**The code is that you use no vowels.**

**James**

_Nn,_

_Whr r y lwys rnnng ff t whn y wrt lttrs t m? Y cn tll m nthng, y knw tht._

_Lly._

_**We'll have time to discuss that all at the wedding, I'll see you there tomorrow.**_

_**Anne.**_

**A/M: Woah, the first update on my macbook, it feels good. I'm sorry about the long wait…well next chapter is the wedding. Or after the wedding anyway…I've decided I'm not going to write about Lily going to Peter's House because I hate the little git. But as always it will be in letter format and James for once will be…(gasps) MODEST! (Random ppl gasp)**

**So I'm really sorry and In JK Rowling's words 'this chapter [book is for anyone who has stuck with this adventure' maybe not word for word but close!**

**Okay so ummmm, that's about it… I'll get the next chapter up soon so this can be finished and I can finish my Teen Titans fanfics so I can start more Harry Potter ones. (I'm currently drafting a first chapter) Well this was a long assed author's note…**

**Faithful Readers:**

**Stinkabhel – Thank you, I'm sorry that this isn't as funny…**

**Roasted Snow – (shrugs) S'ok. I tried to make this one longer, I hope it was.**

**xX-Ashi-Xx – I personally liked that part the best… thanks and you're welcome.**

**Okay well now go review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned HP I wouldn't have killed Fred!

A/M: Alas, the last chapter is up, I never thought this would end…but I want to move onto better things so here I go!

I'm glad for all the people who have recently found this story and have fell in love with it like I have and just because I never updated doesn't mean I didn't like it.

_Lily_

**James**

Sirius

_Remus_

**Clara**

_**Anne**_

_**Peter**_

_Dear Clara,_

_Last night was heavenly. It was perfection. It was like the angels decided they would make James into a gentleman right in front of me._

_He came down from the guest room – Anne and I were already down in the kitchen – and he looked amazing! He smiled dazzlingly at Anne and then at me, but mine was sort of a smirk…_

_Anyway, when we got to the church he was I think the best behaved I've ever seen him, though of course he did laugh when we entered and I introduced him to Vernon, but not to his face, to me afterward._

_The wedding went by smoothly though I kept feeling tense because I was worried James would try to pull something._

_Luckily he didn't._

_When we got to the place where the reception was held Anne, Sam (boy), Sam (girl), Edward and James and I were all put at the same table, mostly because we were the underage ones._

_We talked with muggles civilly, and whenever he was confused he would send me a questioning glance and I'd mouth something to him, Anne almost forgot about the whole crucio thing. Notice how I say almost._

'_Um, I have a question,' Anne said just after we had all finished our meals. 'What is a crucio?'_

'_Um, it's a curse word at our school,' this was James saying not me! 'It means to torture somebody, or at least that's the definition we've made up.'_

'_What school do you go to?' Edward asked, he's my soon to be cousin and despite his older brother's (Vernon's) appearance he was kind of cute._

'_Um, It's a small school about seven hours out from London.' Was my response._

'_Six hours?' Sam, the girl, exclaimed._

'_Yes, but they rent a train for all the students.' James said once again, swooping to my rescue._

'_That's so cool.' Anne had said and then we talked about Anne's muggle school._

_Dancing started and Tuny danced with dad and Vernon danced with mum, which was interesting._

_We watched as so many older people danced, we went and danced randomly sometimes, me and Anne, me and the Sams, me and Edward – Well he actually asked me, but don't worry, he couldn't stop talking about his girlfriend, Bella – But never me and James._

_James and I had pleasant and civil conversations ranging from what he wants to be after graduation – Auror incase you wanted to know. – To whether a snitch was actually gold to whether an old family heirloom – a wedding band – was for a girl or boy._

_He put it on his finger and said 'It doesn't look right.'_

'_Maybe you're not really a Potter.' I had jeered but he had just laughed._

_Then he surprised me by sticking it on my finger – my pointer not ring – and admired it._

'_It's a girl's ring,' he declared. 'It looks much better on you.'_

_As Anne approached he made a hasty move to stick the ring back in his pocket, apparently it was his turn to keep it with him…I don't know, when I asked him about it he muttered incoherently._

_Before we knew it the DJ was announcing last song, a song called 'Hey There Delilah' this is when I realized that I had been away from muggle music so long that I didn't know this song._

_James stood up and offered me his hand expectantly; I took it, I think. I can't remember if I even took it or not just that seconds later we were dancing to a song unknown to the both of us._

_This is the song, I looked it up on Anne's computer -_

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This ones for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

_The song finished and everybody clapped but we stared into each other's eyes and he leaned in to kiss me but then backed out, I was disappointed…is that weird?_

_The night was pure bliss, and now he has to go home … (sigh)._

_Write me soon._

_Lily_

**Padfoot,**

**I almost kissed Evans, and then I didn't, I don't know what's gotten into me, yesterday I would have died to be that close to her and so close to kissing her. I would never have hesitated, but now I can't come close…**

**Prongs**

_Prongs,_

_Sirius sent me this letter and said 'I don't know what to say! I'm horrible at the whole touchy feely thing!'_

_So here's my diagnosis:_

_That's great that you almost kissed Lily, great for you that is. If I may suggest possibly writing your dad for help, but here's what my dad says…_

_JAMES,_

_YOU MUST REALLY LOVE LILY IF YOU CAN'T KISS HER, ACCORDING TO REMUS YOU ARE QUITE THE PLAYER, I CAN'T RELATE BUT I CAN GUESS THAT BECAUSE YOU LOVE LILY SO MUCH YOU CAN'T TREAT HER LIKE YOU WOULD ANY OTHER GIRL. THAT'S JUST MY IDEA._

_JOHN LUPIN_

_My dad wasn't yelling, that's just the way he writes. But personally I think he's right._

_Get her to want to date you and then you'll be able to kiss her._

_Moony_

**Lily,**

**I'm so glade you had a good time, and that James didn't ruin anything! It's so out of character for James to not want to kiss you…what did you do?**

**Well anyway I can't wait to see you in a month…you ARE coming to my house for August because you have to…**

**Clara**

**Moony,**

**Thanks…I think…YOU TOLD YOUR DAD I'M A PLAYER?!?!**

**You weirdo…**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure that will work, tell you dad thanks for me.**

**So do you want to come down for a weekend while Sirius is here we'll plan for the school year and fill Peter in on the train.**

**OH CRAP! Lily's coming!**

_Hello Remus, you told your dad James is a player? That's a laugh…but true…sadly._

_So why is he thanking your dad? I'm going to investigate, SECRET AGENT LILY! (It's a muggle thing.) Well anyway I'll see you at Peter's house next weekend._

_Lily_

**Hmph, the nerve of that…UGH!**

**But I think that's a good plan, you come over for a weekend while Sirius is here…we'll do that. I'll talk to you when I get home again.**

**James**

_James,_

_I trust you got home safely? Um, you left something at my house; I've put it in this envelope but you should know that I've read it…I'll see you at school._

_Lily_

_James…you left this:_

_Prongs,_

_Sirius sent me this letter and said 'I don't know what to say! I'm horrible at the whole touchy feely thing!'_

_So here's my diagnosis:_

_That's great that you almost kissed Lily, great for you that is. If I may suggest possibly writing your dad for help, but here's what my dad says…_

_JAMES,_

_YOU MUST REALLY LOVE LILY IF YOU CAN'T KISS HER, ACCORDING TO REMUS YOU ARE QUITE THE PLAYER, I CAN'T RELATE BUT I CAN GUESS THAT BECAUSE YOU LOVE LILY SO MUCH YOU CAN'T TREAT HER LIKE YOU WOULD ANY OTHER GIRL. THAT'S JUST MY IDEA._

_JOHN LUPIN_

_My dad wasn't yelling, that's just the way he writes. But personally I think he's right._

_Get her to want to date you and then you'll be able to kiss her._

_Moony_

**Lily,**

**Well secrets out…I'm madly in love with you…I was planning on telling you then disappearing but I can't really do that seeing as I have another year to go.**

**I love your flowing waterfall of fiery red hair.**

**I love how opinionated you are and how nothing can change said opinions.**

**I love everything about you and I wish you could be mine but I've screwed it up, so I'm sorry.**

**James**

Epilogue:

**Lily,**

**Can't wait for school next week, by the way I was re-reading some of the letters form earlier in the summer and I re-read one that said that you agreed to kiss me this year and I've decided that you don't have to anymore. So, I'll see you…by the way I got Head Boy…I assume you got Head Girl…but anyway I'll see you at Hogwarts.**

**James**

_James,_

_I'm Head Girl. See you at school._

_Lily_

**Mum and Dad,**

**You remember that girl I went on about all summer – Lily? Well we're head girl and boy so we had to tell the prefects about their responsibility on the train. So afterwards she was about to leave but I took her by the arm and she looked at me with so much hate and loathing but – and I don't know what made me do it – I kissed her.**

**Call me insane but it was one hell of a kiss! (Sorry Mum)**

**And she didn't push me away, she was actually – or so it seemed – enjoying it!**

**When we finally pulled away she ran out blushing, I don't know if that's good or bad but I must say that I don't care because I finally kissed Lily Evans…I've been bragging all train ride to Moon – Remus and Sirius and they finally suggested – sarcastically I might add – that if I'm this happy that I should write to you both.**

**I'm sorry if you are scarred for life.**

**You loving son,**

**James**

A/M: I'm going to miss this fanfic, but I'll be okay. Thanks for reading it you're a great audience really.

Readers…and Jo:

HermionexRonxisxTruexLove: In regards to your pen-name: true dat, true dat! As for you review: Thank you!

Maximumfan: Thanks!

Rider Arya Svit-kona: Thank you so much.

James-s2-lily: Yes you did! Lol, I hope you liked it.

HarryPotterGirlForLife: I think you meant update soon… but thanks, I might put up a sequel if I get around to it…I have to add other chapters to other things…

JuicyJoJo14: HEHE! I used our marvelous description

Well anyway keep an eye out for anything by Bella Swan Masen Cullen or InkGothical because those will be my pennames in weeks to come.

Never Enough Weasley Twins

R.I.P. Fred.


End file.
